Never Grow Up
by Mathy Young
Summary: Quand on perd un membre de notre famille, on peut se sentir seul et abandonné. C'est que qui est arrivé à Julie Blin. Quand elle perdit sa grand-mère, elle tomba dans un désespoir sans fond. Une chance va pourtant s'offrir à elle pour en sortir. Mais à quel prix ? Car la magie a toujours un prix...
1. To Start

► To Start ◄

-Bonjour, je cherche à joindre ma fille, mais elle est actuellement en cours.

-Elle ne répond pas à ses SMS en cours votre fille ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pouvez-vous allez me la chercher ? C'est vraiment très important.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-...

-Ça me saoul les maths bon sang !

-Fais comme moi Ju', joue sur ton téléphone.

-Tu sais très bien que Fogène me surveille depuis qu'il m'a chopé la semaine dernière. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre définitivement mon portable !

-Pauvre petite...

-Tais-toi Lisa. En plus je dois avoir une dizaine de messages.

-Madame a des amis ?

-Nia nia nia !

_Toc toc toc_

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas rare qu'un surveillant, voir le directeur, vienne chercher Victor, l'homme le plus apte à faire des conneries dans le lycée. D'ailleurs, celui-ci rangeait déjà ses affaires, prêt à sortir. Monsieur Fogène ouvrit en grand la porte grise, seule entrée et sortie de la classe.

-Victor arrive.

-Ce n'est pas pour Victor que je viens, déclara la jolie blonde qui était une des surveillantes.

Le visage du jeune homme fut immédiatement marqué par son étonnement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui !

-Je viens chercher Julie Blin.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers elle. Aussitôt, elle fut mal à l'aise de cette soudaine marque d'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'étonna son amie.

-Mais rien ! Je te jure !

-Julie... souffla sa voisine de devant. Regarde derrière la pionne...

L'adolescente tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'entrée. L'espace de la classe sembla d'un coup se resserrer, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.


	2. Please, not now

► Please, not now ◄

Des larmes. Des reniflements. Des mouchoirs. Du noir. Des fleurs. De la musique. Du soleil.

Au fond d'elle, Julie bouillonnait. Le temps se jouait-il de son malheur ? Pourquoi faisait-il grand beau alors que le jour était vraisemblablement le jour le plus triste de sa vie ? Pourtant, son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Elle était juste là, entourée de proches et d'amis de la défunte. Pas une larme n'emplissait ses yeux secs, pas un tremblement ne venait secouer ses lèvres pincées et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas sous les hoquets de tristesse. Elle était juste là, figurante parmi les acteurs de cette tragédie. Au centre, le personnage principal, enfermé dans un cercueil d'ébène, s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa demeure éternelle sous terre.

Si Julie ne laissait rien paraître, tout son être était ravagé. Un de ses piliers était parti et un vide qui ne sera plus jamais comblé rongeait son jeune coeur. Elle leva les yeux et observa la cérémonie mortuaire qui se déroulait. Sa mère et son père approchèrent du cercueil verni et posèrent une rose rouge sur celui-ci. Beaucoup de personnes passèrent après eux et le noir brillant devint rouge sang. Plus personne n'avança, tout le monde attendait. Julie comprit que c'était son tour d'avancer. Elle regarda la timide fleur qui attendait sagement son tour dans sa main. Elle avança doucement vers le lit de l'éternité et seulement quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, un tremblement secoua sa lèvre inférieure. L'adolescente tendit le bras et posa délicatement sur toutes les roses déjà déposées; une rose jaune.

-Je sais que ce sont tes préférées, murmura-t-elle. Garde celle-là contre ton coeur dans l'au-delà, comme ça tu penseras toujours à moi. Tu vas me manquer grand-mère.

Elle recula. Elle se coupa du monde. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle était chez elle.

Trois semaines et trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement. Julie avait à peine bougé de sa chambre. Elle n'allait plus en cours et s'alimentait à peine, juste de quoi survivre même si elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça. C'est sa grand-mère qui avait fait son entière éducation alors que ses parents travaillaient d'arrache pied toute la journée. Sa grand-mère avait toujours été là pour elle et grâce à ça, Julie ne s'était jamais sentie abandonnée. Maintenant elle était toute seule. Elle en voulait à sa grand-mère. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée, de l'avoir laissé seule sur cette Terre sans même lui avoir dit au revoir.

Les médecins étaient formels. Elle était morte de vieillesse. Dans la même ville, dans le même hôpital, d'autres médecins avaient lancé un autre diagnostic, mais cette fois-ci à propos de Julie, après un malaise du à une déshydratation. Elle souffrait de dépression. Pas étonnant. Ses amis ne venaient pas la voir car ils avaient pitié d'elle. Et Julie ne voulait pas de pitié.

C'était un soir. Nous étions en avril et même si les journées étaient chaudes, dès que la nuit tombait, le froid s'installait. Il faisait clair ce soir-là. Alors Julie décida de s'installer à sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle serrait fort contre sa poitrine une photo qui immortalisait sa grand-mère et elle. Leur sourire était intact alors que les coins étaient cornés d'épuisement. Julie leva la tête et regarda les étoiles.

-Grand-mère... Tu me manques tellement. Je me sens tellement seule. Je suis là, abandonnée par tous. Maman est encore plus dans son travail. Papa c'est du pareil au même sauf qu'il n'ose pas regarder maman. Il a peur de la voir triste. Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais ? "Sens toi toujours jeune dans ta tête Julie. Ainsi l'âge ne pourra jamais te rattraper." Mais tu es morte de vieillesse grand-mère. Comment peux-tu dire que l'âge ne peut pas nous rattraper ? Tu disais ça pour me rassurer hein ? Pour que je pense que tu étais immortelle et que jamais tu ne me laisserais ?

Des perles salées dévalèrent comme des torrents sur les joues de l'adolescente. Les premières depuis la mort de sa grand-mère bien aimée.

-Est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un peut m'aider à m'enfuir de ce sentiment indescriptible qui me ronge de l'intérieur ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria-t-elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'aider ? Aidez-moi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Julie se replia sur elle-même, à bout de souffle. Elle hoquetait entre deux sanglots, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne plus crier. Puis, au loin, elle entendit un chien aboyé, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était toujours dans le monde réel. Elle regarda à nouveau les étoiles.

-Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'y crois.

_Somewhere far far away_

"J'y crois..." "J'y crois..."

Ces deux mots résonnaient entre les arbres, sur les collines, sur les roches.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oh oui, je l'ai entendu.

-Ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on n'avait pas entendu ça...

-Très longtemps.

-C'est l'heure ?

-Oui. Enfin...


	3. Follow Us

Coucou c'est moi ! (non, sans blague...)

Bref, voici pour mon deuxième chapitre de "Never Grow Up". Je suis désolée si le début est un peu lent machin et tout, mais je vous promets que l'action va bientôt commencer.

Merci a **Apple **qui m'a mit mon premier review :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

►Follow us ◄

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones"

Julie émergea doucement d'un sommeil peu réparateur au son de sa sonnerie de téléphone. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le célèbre titre d'Imagine Dragons. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de musique du tout. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle décrocha.

"-Allo ?

-Ju' ? C'est Lisa.

-Salut.

-Salut…

-…

-Tu… Tu vas mieux ?

-Je… Je sais pas trop.

-On s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Moi, Joshua, Ariane, Maud, Chris…

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Julie, c'est de l'inquiétude ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, tu nous manque tu sais ?

-Je… Désolée.

-On vient te chercher cet après-midi, on t'emmène faire un tour au parc.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. À tout à l'heure !"

Lisa raccrocha. Une esquisse de sourire fendit les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Quand ses amis arrivèrent au alentour de 14 heures, Julie s'était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt noir, d'un bermuda en jeans et ses inséparables converses grises. Lisa la serra fort dans ses bras et son parfum envahit les narines de son amie.

-Ma brune préférée m'a manqué, chuchota Lisa dans son oreille.

-En même temps, je suis la seule brune. Ariane et Maud sont blondes.

-Tu peux pas me dire que je t'ai manqué aussi au lieu de te moquer de moi ?

-Excuse-moi. Bien sûr que si tu m'as manqué.

Julie serra Joshua, Ariane, Maud et Christopher un par un dans ses bras. C'est fou comme ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver avec eux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à raconter à Julie ce qu'elle avait manqué au lycée pendant son absence. La jeune fille émettait des sourires par-ci par-là, mais sans jamais rire aux éclats. Quelque chose la froissait, mais elle ne savait dire quoi.

Une fois de plus, le soir, elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et elle regarda les étoiles. Elle savait ce qui l'avait tant dérangé avec ses amis. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et encore une fois, elle se sentait abandonnée.

-Encore une fois je me sens seule grand-mère. Aurais-je quelqu'un à mes côtés un jour et pour toujours ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, la tête posée contre le mur et sa jambe gauche pendant dans le vide. Elle ne saurait dire quelle heure il était quand elle fut réveillée par un vent glacial. Pourtant, aucune branche d'arbre ne bougeait. Pas la moindre petite feuille. Mais Julie était gelée. Elle qualifia cette sensation de "vent mortel" car ses membres étaient comme paralysés, frigorifiés, rigides, comme si elle était morte.

-J'ai froid… murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple parole suffit à la rassurer. Elle parlait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger.

"C'est un rêve" pensa-t-elle. "Je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir".

Seuls les muscles de son visage pouvaient bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre, de se dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa paralysie.

-C'est vraiment elle ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu le vois bien. Elle ne bouge pas.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher. C'est quand même une fille !

-Et alors ? Elle ne serait pas la première.

-Je sais, mais tu as bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois. On n'est pas des animaux alors pourquoi la cage ?

-C'est à cause de l'autre idiot qui a réussi à s'échapper. IL ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

-Je sais mais…

-Hé ! s'exclama Julie. Qui est là ?

Les voix venaient du toit, mais elle ne savait pas qui était là. Elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour voir qui l'observait. Et personne ne lui répondait. Son souffle devint court. Elle paniquait.

"Calme toi, je t'en supplie calme toi."

L'adolescente prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre :

-Je vous ai entendu parler. Je sais que c'est moi votre sujet de conversation. Alors dites-moi ce que vous m'avez fait. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Et qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Une seule question à la fois jeune fille, fit une première voix.

-Gaétan !

-Sam, tais-toi. Et arrête d'avoir peur comme ça. Ce n'est pas digne de lui.

-Très bien, je sais déjà vos prénoms. Gaétan et Sam, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-C'est un s… Une sorte d'anesthésiant.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai bouger à nouveau.

-Dans un endroit très spécial. Il faut que tu nous suives.

-Je suis paralysée !

-Il suffit qu'on te porte.

-Où voulez-vous m'emmener ?

-Quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. Et où tu ne seras jamais abandonnée, ni par ta famille, ni par tes amis. Nous les remplacerons.

-Sam, c'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que j'ai plus envie de te croire toi que Gaétan.

-Oui, c'est vrai, souffla le jeune garçon. J'ai 11 ans et depuis que je suis avec Gaétan et les autres, je ne me sens jamais seul.

-Vous êtes nombreux ?

-Une dizaine. Mais suis-nous et tu verras !

* * *

Voili voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre tout beau tout neuf :)

Bien, je vais vous laissez petits lutins, je vais prendre mon bain (et ce tout en rimes !)

Reviews ?

Mathy


	4. We waiting for him

Hoooooonte a moi ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster un chapitre ce week-end u_u

Alors en ce jour, voici mon chapitre 3.

Mais juste avant, réponses aux reviews :)

**Patpat: Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire attention au niveau des dialogues, promis. Julie préfère croire Sam tout simplement parce que je n'aimes pas trop le personnage de Gaétan (oui je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé mais bon ^^) et puis c'est arrangeant dans le chapitre 3 (qui suit justement). Ahah ! Bientôt bientôt.**

**Apple : Merci beaucoup toi ! Et pour Julie et le Pays Imaginaire... Suite dès à présent !**

Enjoy !

* * *

►We waiting for him◄

En ce soir d'avril, si on regardait attentivement les étoiles, on aurait pu voir une ombre tenant dans chacune de ses mains, une jeune fille brune de 16 ans et un jeune garçon âgé de 11 ans. Julie et Sam étaient entrains de voler au-dessus des rues, slalomant entre les maisons, survolant les jardins. Le vent fouettait leur visage, asséchant leurs yeux fatigués. Gaétan les avait regardé s'éloigner, l'ombre de Sam ne pouvant porter que deux personnes à la fois. Elle reviendrait, pour lui. L'ombre de Sam les posa, lui et Julie avant de repartir chercher son dernier passager. Mais elle revint les mains vides. Gaétan était parti, il avait disparu. Il avait tout simplement cessé de croire.

Quand l'ombre eut déposé les deux jeunes gens sur le sable humide d'une plage, Julie pleurait. Elle était terrifiée. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu vas te réveiller dans ton lit et tu vas recommencer à pleurer sur ton sort toute la journée et pour toujours." Mais elle avait beau se pincer de toutes ses forces, elle ne se réveillait pas.

-Pourquoi tu te pince ? lui demanda le garçon.

-Pour me réveiller.

-Tu ne dors pas.

-Si, forcément. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à une ombre et encore moins voler.

-Tu sais que j'ai fais la même chose que toi quand je suis arrivé ? Je me suis pincé si violemment que je saignais. J'ai même les cicatrices.

Il tendit son bras vers l'adolescente. Des arcs de cercle pâles marquaient tout l'avant-bras de Sam. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, terrifiée à l'idée d'être marquée à vie comme le garçon. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'enfoncer dans la jungle qui bordait la grande étendue de sable.

-Au fait, comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Julie. Tu es un piètre kidnappeur, tu ne connais même pas le nom de celle que tu enlèves.

Sam haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il porta son attention sur un buisson de ronces à leur gauche.

-Fais attention où tu marches, essaye de ne pas te griffer avec les ronces, elles sont mortelles.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Sam ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 6 ans.

-Mais… Tu avais quel âge quand tu es arrivé ?

-11 ans.

-Mais tu m'as dit que…

-Oui, j'ai 11 ans. Ici, c'est un endroit où l'on ne grandit jamais.

-Comme dans le conte de Peter Pan ? Avec les enfants perdus, le capitaine Crochet et la fée Clochette ?

Le garçon pila, s'arrêtant net devant Julie. Elle lui fonça dedans, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter. Avec une lenteur effroyable, il tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à la jeune fille.

-Tu… Tu connais ?

-Bien sûr. C'était mon histoire préférée étant enfant. Je rêvais de venir au Pays Imaginaire, de rencontrer la fée Clochette et tous les enfants perdus !

-Comment c'était ?

-Tu ne connais pas le conte ?

-Non. Raconte-moi avant qu'on arrive au camp.

-Peter Pan vit sur une île appelée le Pays Imaginaire. Il a avec lui des garçons perdus, qui partagent sa vie au quotidien. Sa meilleure amie s'appelle la fée Clochette et son pire ennemi est le Capitaine Crochet. Un jour, ils accueillent Wendy, une enfant, et ensemble ils vivent des aventures. C'est tout.

-C'est un peu trop beau.

-C'est un conte, c'est normal.

-La réalité est différente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam reprit la marche et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la jungle.

-Sam ! Répond-moi !

Mais il ne répondit pas. Julie laissa tomber. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle suivait quand même un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne grandissait pas, sur une île qui semblait à peine habitée et où poussaient des ronces mortelles. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle l'entendait résonner dans tout son crâne. Son souffle inquiet se faisait de plus en plus court.

-Hé, ça va ?

-La paralysie… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de retour.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le sort est étudié pour se dissiper dès que tu as posé un pied sur l'île.

-Un sort ? Mais Gaétan a parlé d'anesthésiant !

-C'est un sort anesthésiant.

Les jambes de Julie se mirent à trembler et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Son corps s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon sur la terre de l'île.

-Se… Sam…

Le garçon se retourna et trouva la jeune fille, suffocante sur le sol.

-Julie !

Cette dernière était en crise de panique. "Elle a compris".

-Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ça ne peut pas être le Pays Imaginaire. Ça n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants, comme ceux qui ont bercé mon enfance. Le fondement d'un conte, c'est justement que c'est inventé, irréel, suffoqua-t-elle.

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Et l'histoire que tu m'as racontée et bien… C'est bien embellir la réalité. La fée Clochette et Crochet sont partis depuis longtemps, Wendy aussi…

Elle leva la tête vers Sam. Elle le voyait trouble, ses larmes ayant envahi ses yeux.

-Seigneur, mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

-Tu as demandé de l'aide. On t'a entendu.

-Ici ?

-Oui. On entend les plaintes de ceux qui sont vraiment dans le besoin. Les gens comme toi.

-Mais…

Julie ne su pas quoi rajouter. Elle se releva alors péniblement, encore fragile après sa chute et sa crise.

-Tu pourrais l'aider Sam.

La jeune fille se retourna en sursaut au son de cette nouvelle voix. C'était celle d'un garçon d'approximativement son âge, aux cheveux mi-longs noir corbeaux et aux yeux bleus perçants.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, pas du tout rassurée par le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Je m'appelle Gabe. C'est moi qui garde le camp.

-Le camp ? Quel camp ?

-Sam ! Tu ne lui as donc rien expliqué ?

-Pa… Pardon Gabe, bégaya l'intéressé. Mais tu sais, on vient d'arriver alors…

-Tu lui as au moins dis pour l'Ombre des Rêves. Il ne faudrait pas que tu la tues par étourderie.

-Je lui ai dit de se tenir éloignée des ronces.

-Hé oh ! Je suis toujours là vous savez.

-Oui. Et ? souleva Gabe.

-J'ai posé une question et j'aimerais une réponse. C'est quoi ce camp dont tu parles ?

-Le camp des garçons perdus, notre repère si tu préfères. Je suis son gardien en l'attendant.

-En attendant qui ?

La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux garçons lui répondirent à l'unisson ;

-Le retour de Pan.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Je vous laisses, je vais me matter l'épisode de OUAT d'aujourd'hui.

Tendresses,

Mathy.


	5. Take care of you little girl

Tadatsssssss ! Nouveau chapitre tout frais tout propre pour vous mes amis :D

Enjoy my love !

* * *

►Take care of you little girl◄

-Quoi ? Peter Pan n'est pas sur l'île ?

-Si, il y est, souffla Sam.

-Et vous attendez qu'il revienne d'où alors ?

-De loin, lui répondit Gabe.

-J'en ai marre ! hurla Julie. J'en ai marre de vos réponses à moitié formulées, j'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai le droit de savoir, après tout !

-Calme toi s'il te plaît, essaya de la calmer Sam.

-J'ai. Le. Droit. De. Savoir.

-On attend qu'il revienne d'entre les morts, lâcha Gabe.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Rien n'est impossible très chère. Ici, c'est le Pays Imaginaire, l'impossible ne signifie rien.

-Et vous comptez attendre qu'il revienne tout seul ?

-Non. Mais je suis désolé Julie, vraiment, s'excusa Sam.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut vraiment rien te dire pour le moment.

Elle haussa les épaules mais intérieurement, elle était vraiment en colère. "J'en ai vraiment ras le bol qu'on ne me dise rien". Julie vit les deux garçons avancer et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Ils marchèrent tous trois en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ils passèrent par des chemins plus abîmés les un que les autres, mélangeant nid-de-poule et motte de terre. La jeune fille manqua de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois alors que Sam et Gabe avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise sur ce terrain-là.

-Aïe ! cria Julie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réagît au quart de tour Gabe. Tu t'es griffée ?

-Non, je fais gaffe aux ronces. Je me suis juste pris une branche dans la joue.

-Quelle branche ? s'inquiéta de plus belle le plus vieux.

Julie tendit la main vers un arbre qui ressemblait à un petit palmier.

-Il est mortel lui aussi ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Non. Mais arrête de te plaindre à chaque fois que tu te fais mal.

-Très bien. Si je me fais griffer, tu seras le dernier à le savoir.

-Tu devras me le dire au plus tôt ou c'est moi qui te tue.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude plus que négative de l'autre adolescent. Elle se caressa la joue et senti la plaie que le palmier lui avait fait, juste sous la pommette droite. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

-Les garçons, voici Julie, la présenta Sam à la dizaine d'enfants. Julie, voici Joël, Thibault, Carlisle, John, Yann, David, Philippe, Fred et Evan.

Elle leur adressa un rapide signe de tête à chacun avant de se mettre à bailler. Fred, un gamin de 8 ou 9 ans, la prit par la main sans dire un mot et l'emmena dans une toute petite cabane. À l'intérieur se trouvaient seulement un lit, une table de chevet et une grande malle en bois.

-Tu peux dormir ici, chuchota le petit garçon.

-Merci beaucoup Fred. Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Non. On n'a pas le droit. C'est réservé aux personnes spéciales ici.

-Aux personnes spéciales ?

Mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant avait déjà disparu en courant. Julie s'assit sur le lit avant de se glisser entre les couvertures. À peine eut-elle fermée les yeux, qu'elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, le matin avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps car un soleil agréablement chaud lui caressait la joue à travers les planches de la maisonnée. Tout doucement, elle s'étira et se leva. Puis soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais au Pays Imaginaire, dans le repère des garçons perdus. Ses vertiges la reprirent mais beaucoup moins violents et plus passagers que la veille. Avant de sortir de la cabane, son regard fut attiré par la grande malle posée dans le coin, dans l'obscurité.

"Ce sont sûrement des vêtements" pensa-t-elle en s'approchant. Alors qu'elle avait à peine débloqué le verrou, la porte s'ouvrit d'un bruit fracassant et un garçon blond se jeta sur elle pour l'éloigner.

-Mais Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sam en courant dans la cabane.

-Elle allait l'ouvrir.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ça dans sa chambre, fit un troisième garçon, Carlisle si les souvenirs de Julie étaient bons.

-Tu voulais qu'on la mette où ? grogna Yann.

-Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ?

-Rien. Rien que tu ne dois savoir pour le moment, lui répondit Carlisle.

-Encore une cachotterie, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu le sauras ce soir, la rassura Sam. On te racontera une histoire.

Au moment même où le garçon finissait sa phrase, le petit Fred poussa la porte, les mains chargées d'une pile de vêtements.

-Tiens, ça doit être à ta taille.

-Merci.

Julie prit les vêtements et les examina. Il s'agissait d'une chemise de toile amble et beige ainsi que d'un pantalon droit et brun de toile aussi. Sur les deux habits, trônaient deux petits mocassins noirs, semblables à des tennis sans lacets. Quand elle releva la tête, les quatre garçons la regardaient.

-Vous pouvez partir ? S'il vous plaît ?

-Ah… euh… oui, oui, bégaya Carlisle.

Avec un sourire gêné, ils sortirent de la petite cabane. La jeune fille posa les vêtements sur le lit et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois ses nouveaux habits enfilés, elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon rapide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son dortoir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Elle était sur une île appelée le Pays Imaginaire, sûrement dans un monde parallèle à celui dans lequel elle avait grandi. Ses amis et sa famille l'avaient abandonnée sans même s'en rendre compte. Et sa grand-mère était morte. À la pensée de sa perte, Julie sentit les larmes envahir sa vue. Elle secoua la tête, ne s'autorisant pas à pleurer encore une fois. Le Pays Imaginaire se présentait probablement comme une seconde chance, un nouveau départ. Sa grand-mère ne voudrait pas qu'elle rate cette chance, alors elle n'allait pas la gâcher. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Au moment où elle atteint la porte, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle roula sur la joue de l'adolescente avant de quitter sa peau. Mais elle ne s'écrasa pas par terre, comme n'importe quelle larme aurait du le faire. Non, la goutte salée s'envola pour atterrir à un endroit bien spécial.

Quand Julie sortit de la cabane, l'air lui sembla beaucoup plus frais que quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle rejoignit alors le groupe de garçons, assis en cercle au milieu du camp. Julie s'assit à côté de Fred. Elle appréciait cet enfant, tout comme Sam. La plupart des garçons la regardaient avec de la peur dans les yeux, parfois, elle avait même cru voir de la haine dans le regard de Gabe. L'enfant lui tendit un fruit, une pomme bien verte. Elle croqua à pleines dents dedans, se rendant compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Le fruit était juteux et excellent. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, personne ne parlait. Tous l'observaient, étudiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Seul Gabe manquait à l'appel. Alors que les garçons perdus tenaient compagnie à leur invitée, il était monté sur le point le plus haut de l'île, là où coulait la fontaine guérisseuse. Mais cette cascade d'habitude si belle n'était aujourd'hui qu'un mince filet d'eau. Les ombres des rêves qui gardaient la source étaient presque toutes mortes, ne protégeant plus rien. Il était arrivé au alentour de dix heures et seulement trois heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée.

-L'île se meurt, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer le jeune homme. Reviens Pan, nous avons besoin de toi et de ta magie.

* * *

Voilà, Julie est bel est bien au Pays Imaginaire et elle en a bien pris conscience.

L'intrigue commence belle et bien ;)

Reviews ?

Kiss les poules !

Mathy.


	6. We gonna tell you a story

Ouuuups, je crois bien que comme j'étais pas la samedi et dimanche, j'ai pas pu vous poster un nouveau chapitre. M'enfin, c'est le week-end de Pâques, alors on peut pas dire que le week-end est fini, même si on est lundi ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

►We gonna tell you a story◄

Julie achevait sa pomme en savourant tout ce qui lui restait à manger. Quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer avec un morceau du fruit tellement elle fut stupéfaite.

-Les journées sont toujours aussi courtes chez vous ?

-Non, se lança David. C'est notre histoire, elle commence maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-La vie sur l'île, continua le garçon, a toujours été régulée par Pan… et sa magie. Pan est mort, la magie se meurt, tout comme l'île. Les jours sont de plus en plus courts, tout dépérit autour de nous. Nous allons bientôt mourir, à l'instar de la nature.

-Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? C'est idiot d'attendre votre mort sans rien faire !

-On ne part pas parce qu'il nous reste un espoir, souffla Joël.

-C'est quoi ?

Tous se regardèrent sans lui apporter la réponse qu'elle attendait. Une fois de plus. Tous étaient hésitants, se demandant s'ils devaient lui dire la vérité.

-Il faut utiliser la magie c'est ça ? se hasarda-t-elle.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, fit Gabe dans son dos.

-Tu t'amuses souvent à faire peur aux gens comme ça ? rumina Julie.

-Ça a un côté excitant, c'est vrai, sourie-t-il.

Julie souffla d'exaspération. Ce garçon la dérangeait, et son caractère ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

-Puisque nos amis sont incapables de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je vais te dire ce qu'il faut pour faire revenir Pan, fit Gabe en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Enfin des réponses !

-Ne t'emballe pas trop. John, Thibault, allez préparer Pan.

-Vous… Vous avez son corps ?

-Oui, la magie le protège de la dégradation.

-Pourquoi vont-ils dans la cabane où j'ai dormi ? s'inquiéta Julia.

-Ils vont chercher Pan.

-Pardon ?!

-Cette cabane est son sanctuaire et la caisse en bois est son cercueil.

Julie crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Elle avait dormi à côté d'un mort ! Dans SON sanctuaire ! John et Thibault sortirent à ce moment, portant le caisson. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, sans se retourner.

-Où vont-ils ?

-Préparer la cérémonie.

-Une cérémonie ?

-Vois plutôt ça comme un rituel. Pan doit être au sommet le plus haut de l'île, à la lumière de la nouvelle lune. Aujourd'hui est le jour idéal… Et sûrement le dernier. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, les nuits sont à peine plus longues que les journées.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait plus tôt ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul jour où l'on peut faire ce rituel.

-Aujourd'hui donc.

-Oui… Suis-moi, il est l'heure.

-Et le dernier paramètre, ne l'oublie pas, murmura Philippe.

-Quel paramètre ? s'étonna Julie.

-Juste suis-moi, lui répondit Gabe.

La jeune fille se leva en soupirant. Elle suivit Gabe et les garçons perdus les suivaient de près. La petite bande s'enfonça dans la jungle. Elle sembla moins dense à Julie qu'à son arrivée, une journée plus tôt. "Tout dépérit autour de nous" avait dit David. Peut-être la forêt avait-elle perdue une part d'elle depuis ? En chemin, elle vit un palmier comme celui qui l'avait blessé au visage. Elle s'en écarta et failli tomber sur une autre plante. "Décidemment, cette jungle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup" pensa-t-elle.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit propice. La caisse était ouverte et le maigre rayon de lune éclairait son intérieur d'une pâle lumière. Julie s'en approcha, curieuse comme jamais. À quoi donc ressemblait le fameux Peter Pan ? S'attendant à un garçon, la jeune fille hoqueta de terreur quand elle vit un homme de la quarantaine allongé dans le cercueil de fortune.

-Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est un homme, un sorcier si on peut dire, commença Gabe. Pan était à la recherche d'un garçon car il avait entendu un appel de détresse semblable au tien. Il a suivi le son de l'appel et il est tombé sur cet enfant, Henry. Malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant était gardé, protégé par son grand-père.

-Le sorcier ?

-Oui. Rumpelstiltskin ou aussi appelé Le Ténébreux. Il a poignardé Peter Pan avec une dague magique. Ce poignard l'a tué, mais comme tu le vois, il a d'abord vieilli. L'homme que tu vois ici, celui que nous considérions comme notre grand frère, a été tué alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à aider un garçon de 11 ans.

-Ce… s'étrangla Julie. C'est horrible.

Sa gorge s'était nouée à l'écoute de cette histoire. Elle ne pue se retenir et elle pleura. Tout comme elle, la vie d'une personne qui leur était chère leur avait été enlevée par la mort. Elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer car tous les garçons semblaient se retenir. Soudain, elle remarqua que ses larmes ne touchaient jamais le sol mais qu'elles s'envolaient et se posaient sur le visage de Peter Pan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua-t-elle devant cette sorcellerie.

-Tu es le dernier paramètre Julie, lui révéla Sam.

Well, it's over ! Reviews ?

See you next week :)

Mathy.


End file.
